paper plane
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: onesided!KyouMasa—pesawat Tsurugi jatuh dalam lumpur pekat. Birthday fic for Kuroka.


**Inazuma Eleven/GO! ©** Level-5. No commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** sho-ai, OOC, galau gagal, diksi pergi ke laut, cliche, possibly typo(s), etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.  
**A/N:** birthday fic for Kuroka aka Cable Queen; happy belated birthday, dear! written while listening to Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye ft Kimbra.

* * *

_(—tangan mereka berusaha menggapai sendiri-sendiri, tapi satu pun tak tergerak untuk meraih.)_

**paper plane**

* * *

Ada kalanya Kariya melihat sebuah pesawat kertas terbang meliuk di atas kepala semua orang, sebelum akhirnya jatuh menghempas cokelat tanah dengan penyok di ujung.

Pertama hanya sekali, kemudian dua kali, selanjutnya berulang kali hingga akhirnya Kariya termakan penasaran dan membiarkan kaki-kakinya membawanya menuju atap sekolah hanya untuk menemukan Tsurugi Kyousuke berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Dengan sebuah pesawat kertas di tangan kiri.

* * *

Namanya adalah Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Selain murid kelas sebelah dan punya seorang kakak yang sekarang dirawat di Rumah Sakit, tak banyak informasi yang Kariya tahu mengenai diri anak itu. Tsurugi memang bukan murid yang terbuka dan Kariya bukan anak yang mau repot-repot mencari tahu.

Mereka tak terlalu dekat, hanya sesekali pernah bertemu di koridor dan saling melewati tanpa pernah membuat satu konversasi berarti. Meski begitu, Kariya bisa menerka-nerka (dari cara berpenampilan Tsurugi yang cenderung urakan) bahwa ia bukanlah anak yang sentimentil.

Maka, ketika ia mendapati Tsurugi bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap, tepat di bawah ketenangan langit musim panas yang membentang biru, dengan sebuah pesawat kertas dalam genggaman, Kariya hanya bisa tertegun.

Tsurugi. Atap sekolah. Langit musim panas. Pesawat kertas. Semua informasi yang sangat tidak koheren ini membuat Kariya bingung.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Kariya (lagi-lagi) mendapati kakinya bergerak ke atap sekolah. Menghampiri Tsurugi.

Alis Tsurugi ketika itu naik satu saat visinya menangkap sosok Kariya yang melangkah ragu-ragu ke arahnya. Tapi Tsurugi hanya diam dan membiarkan anak itu. Dia kembali menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang telah ia bentuk sedemikian rupa. Membiarkannya membelah udara, terbawa angin, melayang tanpa tujuan. Tsurugi berpikir (jika ia tetap diam) maka Kariya akan pergi dengan sendirinya. Tapi anak itu bergeming di tempat dan malah kembali pada hari-hari berikutnya.

Jadi, di sanalah mereka. Kariya dan Tsurugi. Di atap sekolah. Tsurugi tenang dengan pesawat kertasnya, sedangkan Kariya, Kariya hanya penonton pasif. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Bisu tanpa pernah ada yang berinisiatif mencipta konversasi—tapi tidak juga. Karena semesta telah berkonspirasi jauh sebelum kedua anak itu menghabiskan waktu di bawah naungan langit biru.

* * *

Percakapan pertama mereka di atap itu dimulai seminggu kemudian. Dimulai dari Tsurugi yang akhirnya menyerah lalu melepas seluruh atribut keegoisannya dengan membuka mulut. Membangun percakapan.

Suara Tsurugi yang bulat dan bariton merambat di udara seperti riak yang jatuh menghancurkan ketenangan air kolam.

"Apa maumu?" suara itu terdengar tenang namun jelas ada gumaman kasar di celah-celah. Jelas bukan pembukaan yang ramah.

Kariya, yang sejak awal tidak berniat cari keributan, hanya cuek menuding Tsurugi dengan jari telunjuk dan balik bertanya. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kaulakukan? Seperti anak kecil saja menerbangkan pesawat kertas."

Tsurugi mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia hampir refleks membalas, "Kau punya masalah denganku?" namun berhasil menahan diri dan dalam sepersekian detik menarik kata-kata yang nyaris ia lontarkan kembali ke ujung lidah, membiarkan mereka menggulung kasar di sana. Ia berbalik menghadap pagar pembatas, mengangkat tatapannya agar sejajar dengan cakrawala dan menerbangkan pesawat kertas yang tadi sempat ia selesaikan sebelum pembicaraan ini dimulai.

Pesawat itu meluncur mulus di udara. Bermanuver tanpa arah kemudian hilang ditelan kejauhan.

Kariya, tanpa sadar, membiarkan kedua bola mata sewarna tanah miliknya membulat melihat pesawat Tsurugi terbang dengan begitu mulus. Lipatan-lipatan pada benda itu sangat teliti dan presisi hingga, ketika diluncurkan, ia akan terbang dengan mudah. Terbang, seperti tak pernah akan mencicipi padatnya tanah.

Kariya selalu penasaran (dan kagum; tapi dia mengabaikan yang ini) bagaimana cara Tsurugi membuat benda itu. Kariya sering membuat pesawat kertas, tapi mereka tak pernah bisa terbang lama. Hanya lima detik melayang, kemudian jatuh ditarik gravitasi.

Penasaran (sekali lagi) mendorong kaki-kaki Kariya mendekat pada Tsurugi. Dia sudah mengabaikan kenyataan beberapa detik lalu Tsurugi telah menegurnya tidak ramah.

Anak itu maju hingga berada tepat di sisi Tsurugi. Menarik lengan si _navy_ hingga membuatnya menoleh. Mata mereka yang beda kontras bertemu.

Sebuah momen berlalu dan Kariya tersenyum.

"Ajari aku!"

Sebuah kalimat sederhana. _Ajari aku_.

Waktu itu, Tsurugi bisa saja mengusir Kariya pergi seperti ia mengusir anak-anak lain agar jangan datang lagi ke tempat itu. Tapi Tsurugi urung melakukannya. Dia malah menghela napas panjang kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangan. Meminta kertas.

Hari itu, Tsurugi membiarkan Kariya memperhatikannya membuat pesawat kertas.

* * *

Atap itu tidak lagi hanya ada Tsurugi, melainkan tambah seorang lagi; Kariya Masaki. Hanya ada dua orang. Ditambah semesta yang melengkapi latar cerita. Hanya berdua. Jika ini romansa, maka ini harusnya terasa sempurna.

Tsurugi membaringkan diri. Tangan dilipat ke belakang sebagai penyangga kepala. Mata kiri memejam menahan pancaran matahari, sedangkan mata kanannya ia tahan tetap terbuka agar bisa memperhatikan anak yang duduk bersila di sampingnya.

Kariya Masaki, dengan tampang serius, sibuk melipat kertas polos yang ia bawa dari kelas. Beberapa kali ia bersorak kala pesawatnya jadi, namun kembali merengut saat benda itu gagal mengudara.

Tsurugi menarik bibirnya ke atas saat anak itu (untuk kesekian kali) gagal membuat pesawatnya terbang. Ia teringat akan pertengkaran kecil yang kadang terjadi di antara mereka. Semuanya karena Tsurugi (yang kadang melempar celaan) dan Kariya (yang susah belajar). Yah, intinya sih, karena keduanya.

"Sayapnya besar sebelah, tuh."

"Aku tahu! Tsurugi-_kun_ jangan banyak protes! Berisik banget, sih!"

Tsurugi baru saja melepas memori tiga hari lalu dan memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak, ketika Kariya tiba-tiba saja berdiri sambil mengacungkan pesawat kertas yang bentuknya jauh lebih sempurna dibanding yang sudah-sudah. Anak itu tersenyum riang dan Tsurugi pun bangkit, menyuruh Kariya menerbangkan pesawat itu.

Dan Kariya, dengan jantung yang berdentum sedemikian rupa, akhirnya meluncurkan pesawatnya. Berharap tidak akan jatuh lagi. Dan pesawat itu pun terbang. Benar-benar terbang di langit musim panas yang luas.

Kariya girang bukan kepalang. Dia bersorak dan melompat. Merasa tak cukup, anak itu meraih tangan Tsurugi. Memaksanya ikut tenggelam dalam euforia. Dan Tsurugi, meski tidak ikut melompat, tertawa.

Tsurugi Kyousuke, murid pendiam yang jarang membuka diri pada orang lain, kini tertawa. Bersama Kariya Masaki.

* * *

Hari itu Kariya menceritakan sesuatu pada Tsurugi.

"Katanya, kalau kita menulis permohonan di pesawat kertas dan menerbangkannya, maka permohonan kita akan terwujud."

Waktu mendengar hal itu, Tsurugi langsung mencela Kariya sebagai anak yang percaya takhayul menggelikan. Kariya membalas, Tsurugi-kun tidak punya harapan, dan Tsurugi tertawa. Mengejek.

Setelah itu Kariya sibuk menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas, melipat dengan hati-hati menjadi bentuk sebuah pesawat, kemudian menerbangkannya (sekarang Kariya sudah pandai membuat pesawat kertas).

Mereka berdua terdiam menatap pesawat Kariya mengudara. Tiupan angin membuat benda itu bermanuver naik-turun.

"_Ne_, Tsurugi-_kun_."

"Hnn," dia masih terpaku menatap langit biru.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya keinginan...?"

* * *

Mata Kariya berkerlip seperti gemintang saat ia mendorong pesawat kertasnya ke angkasa.

Ketika Tsurugi membuka mata, ia mendapati kamar sempit yang tak asing dan penuh rona abu-abu. Itu kamarnya. Anak _navy _ itu melirik jam yang bergeming di atas meja belajar, mengeryit mendapati tangan pendek jam sudah sempurna menggapai angka tujuh. Tiga jam lewat sejak ia pulang dari sekolah. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika kau tertidur.

Dia berdiri dan membuka jendela untuk merasakan semilir angin. Sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir, harusnya udara sudah mulai sejuk. Dan Tsurugi bisa mencium bau tanah yang basah. Pertanda hujan baru saja turun.

Waktu itu semesta sudah sempurna menghitam. Tsurugi termenung, entah mengapa teringat pertanyaan Kariya di satu titik waktu yang telah lewat itu.

_Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya keinginan...?_

Tentu saja dia punya. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang tak punya keinginan. Dan miliknya begitu banyak. Begitu banyak hingga Tsurugi merasa lelah menunggui malam untuk melihat bintang jatuh. Begitu banyak hingga dia pergi ke atap sekolah dan menerbangkan pesawat dari kertas sobekan buku matematika ke langit. Tapi Tsurugi tidak pernah menuliskan permohonan di atas kertas. Tidak perlu. Karena Tsurugi percaya dewa-dewa yang bersemayam di atas langit bisa menerka permohonan apa saja yang ia terbangkan. Gurat bekas lipatan yang membentuk pesawat itu juga pasti akan menyampaikan tentang segala asa beserta keluh yang Tsurugi titipkan.

Tsurugi selalu membiarkan asanya terbang ke langit bersama pesawat kertas yang bersih tanpa noda.

Tapi, ketika mengingat Kariya yang begitu antusias—hari itu dia menggerakkan pena dengan cepat dan merangkai kata-kata dengan wajah sumringah—membuat Tsurugi ingin tahu apa yang ia tulis di sana.

Berhari-hari dia bungkam dan pura-pura tak memperhatikan Kariya yang sibuk menulis dan menerbangkan tanpa pernah berpikir untuk bertanya.

Yuuichi, kakak Tsurugi, pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang kepercayaan orang-orang di kota itu. Dia bilang, banyak orang percaya jika membeberkan harapan mereka pada orang lain, sama dengan menumpahkan sebuah rahasia besar pada dunia. Tsurugi tak tahu apakah Kariya juga memegang prinsip itu atau tidak, tapi ia memilih rute paling aman: diam.

Itu pilihannya, namun hari ini Tsurugi ambil langkah berbeda dan berputar ke meja belajar. Ia mengutuk rasa penasaran yang kian membuncah hingga memenuhi seluruh rongga dada dan mempengaruhi tubuhnya untuk bergerak tanpa persetujuan logika.

Tangannya merobek satu dari puluhan lembar kertas yang masih terpasung rapi membentuk buku catatan. Bahasa Inggris, Tsurugi mengenali subjek pelajarannya dari catatan singkat yang ada di lembar depan (—_with durative verbs, the Future Perfect Tense means that an action started or will start before and continues up to the given time in the future_—) dan menaikkan bahu. Tak acuh. Dia mencari pena, menulis 'aku ingin tahu harapan Kariya' di atas sana, melipat kertas itu dan menerbangkannya ke horizon.

Jauh, jauh, jauh, kemudian hilang.

Hening dan Tsurugi merutuki diri yang baru saja melakukan hal bodoh. Ia lantas menutup jendela dan beranjak dari kamar.

Di tempat lain, pesawat kertas itu terbang. Terpaan lembab udara menyebabkan ia turun lebih cepat, terperosok jatuh dengan penyok di ujung dan cokelat bekas tanah.

Pesawat Tsurugi jatuh dalam lumpur pekat.

* * *

Minggu pertama di musim gugur, sekolahnya mengadakan pentas seni. Baru berhenti setelah tiga hari. Seluruh kelas didakwa jadi peserta. Buat acaranya jadi meriah melebihi tahun lalu, ketua osis berseru membakar semangat para siswa.

Kelas Tsurugi akan menampilkan drama dengan cerita klasik yang tak lekang oleh jaman: Cinderella dan sepatu kaca. Mereka kedapatan tampil di hari pertama, karena itu semua anak-anak di kelasnya sibuk mengatur ini dan itu. Begitu pula Tsurugi.

Tsurugi Kyousuke sepanjang hari sibuk kesana-kemari mengurus persiapan drama. Peran pengawal setia kerajaan merangkap divisi properti membuatnya susah mengambil napas. Dia jadi jarang pergi ke atap dan menerbangkan pesawat bersama Kariya lagi. Tapi Tsurugi tahu Kariya, entah bagaimana caranya, masih bisa meluangkan waktu dan menerbangkan pesawat-pesawatnya ke langit. Satu-dua pesawat kertas yang tertangkap mata mengudara di langit sekolah oleh Tsurugi jadi barang bukti.

Anak berambut _navy _ itu tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, Kariya masih menerbangkan benda-benda itu.

* * *

Tsurugi menemukan benda itu tergeletak di antara tumpukan daun kering yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah.

Tertangkap oleh mata Tsurugi begitu saja ketika sedang sibuk membawa kardus berisi barang properti milik sekolah dari gudang belakang. Pesawat kertas. Milik Kariya, Tsurugi mengklaim. Di sini, selain Tsurugi dan Kariya, tak ada lagi yang hobi menerbangkan mainan dari kertas.

Terus berjalan dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu, sebagian diri Tsurugi menyuruh untuk tetap fokus. Namun sepotong kecil dirinya yang lain tak membiarkan Tsurugi meninggalkan rasa penasaran begitu saja. Tempo hari dia sudah menerbangkan pesawat berisi keinginannya yang ingin tahu permintaan Kariya. Sekarang dewa telah menunjukkan jalan. Tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Tanpa sadar, ia menurunkan kardus berat itu. Peduli setan dengan tugas bagian properti. Peduli setan dengan naskah yang belum dihapal. Keinginan untuk tahu sudah terlanjur naik ke ubun-ubun.

Tsurugi Kyousuke mendapati tangannya bergetar kala membongkar lipatan kertas dan memandangi tulisan tangan yang kanjinya tertatih seperti anak-anak yang baru berhasil menggenggam krayon di antara jemari mungil; acak-acakan, tapi dia masih bisa membaca. Dan Tsurugi langsung merasa seperti ada batu karang jatuh tepat di perut hingga membuat sekujur sarafnya berhenti melakukan fungsi.

_Semoga bisa terus bersama Tenma..._

Potongan realita membuat dunia Tsurugi mengabur. Luruh seperti keping mosaik, tertiup dingin angin musim gugur. Ia mengatupkan gigi dan meremas kertas dalam genggaman, untuk menahan agar sumpah serapah di ujung lidah tak pernah lolos. Dia tak mengajari Kariya membuat pesawat kertas untuk mengukir asanya dengan Matsukaze Tenma—atau siapa pun!

Angin berhembus pelan menggesek dahan.

Mungkin itu bukan pesawat kertas Kariya, sebagian diri Tsurugi menenangkan. Menyangkal. Namun keesokan harinya ia menemukan pesawat kertas bertuliskan hal yang sama.

Ia mengutuk orang yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang menulis harapan di kertas pada Kariya. Ia mengutuk diri yang membuat Kariya mahir melipat secarik kertas jadi bentuk pesawat. Yang malah semakin membantu Kariya menghubungan jalan antara harapannya dan dewa semesta.

Tsurugi merutuk tidak ingin lagi melipat kertas jadi pesawat, berharap Kariya akan melihat dan mengikuti jejak. Namun anak pendek itu tak pernah berhenti dan Tsurugi putus asa melihat langit terus dihias kertas-kertas yang melayang.

* * *

Tangan Tenma mantap meraih lengan yang dibungkus rapi kostum pengawal. Matanya biru dan jernih, berkerlip hidup memandangi Tsurugi yang sibuk mengejar napas setelah ia menarik ke koridor sepi jarang orang di salah satu sudut sekolah.

Giliran pentas bagi kelas Tsurugi baru saja lewat, dan Tenma langsung menarik Tsurugi Kyousuke ke luar dari kerumunan teman sekelasnya yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang. Aku pinjam Tsurugi sebentar, dia berteriak riang. Tak mengacuhkan gerutuan dari pengurus kelas di sana.

Tsurugi masih sibuk berkutik dengan paru-parunya agar segera bisa mengambil udara dengan normal. Di luar langit mendung membawa semburat hitam ke cokelat musim gugur dan—

"Aku suka pada Tsurugi!"

—mengerjapkan mata dua kali, dan Tsurugi mendapati yang barusan ia dengar bukan mimpi.

Tenma baru saja mengatakan itu; bahwa ia menyukai Tsurugi.

Jika setiap serat dalam diri Tsurugi sedang tak memanggil sebuah nama lain, mungkin sekarang hatinya sudah melompat mendengar pernyataan Tenma—yang membuat sebagian murid mungkin akan langsung berbisik iri ketika tahu. Tenma yang ramah dan periang dan bersinar di lapangan sepak bola. Tapi sekarang jelas bukan situasi yang tepat.

(Dan Tsurugi mengeryit menyadari orang yang namanya selalu Kariya tulis dalam harapannya sekarang malah berjalan ke arahnya.)

Tenma sepertinya juga menyadari bahwa segala pengungkapannya tidak berada di waktu yang tepat, sedikit memaksakan senyum agar suasana tak jatuh kaku. Tenma tahu ini akan terjadi, jauh sebelum kaki-kakinya menarik tubuhnya dan Tsurugi ke tempat ini. Tapi tekad itu tak pernah berkurang; tetap bulat dan utuh.

"Tenma, aku..."

"Aku tahu kok, Tsurugi." Bibir itu menarik senyum. "Kau menyukai Kariya. Sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sejak Kariya resmi pindah ke sini setahun lalu. Benar, 'kan?"

Tak ada respon.

"Aku sudah lama tahu kok, Tsurugi." Dia tertawa seolah bahasan tadi adalah hal yang sama sekali sepele. "Aku hanya ingin Tsurugi tahu saja. Tidak dibalas juga ... tidak masalah."

Tsurugi tertegun. Matanya menangkap gerakan bibir Tenma yang melebar; tersenyum. Lalu anak berambut cokelat itu melambaikan tangan dan berlalu setelah menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, aku pergi dulu.

Meninggalkan Tsurugi yang masih bergeming.

Di luar sana, udara makin lembab. Beberapa daun kering yang sudah jatuh di atas tanah tertiup angin, terbang sekali lagi. Di atas langit, sebuah pesawat kertas melayang dan berputar dalam tenang.

Kariya Masaki masih menerbangkan harapannya ke langit.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**a/n** oke, fic ini didedikasikan buat salah satu author favorit saya merangkap temen sejawat dalam hal fangirling—Kuroka. ultahnya udah lewat (kira-kira) semingguan lalu ya, haha. dan fic ini baru kapan tau selesainya. #bantingmeja

aku minta maaaaaffff _(;;;w;;;_)

otanome ya, kakaknya. semoga panjang umur dan dilancarkan semua urusan, dimudahkan dalam mencapai sesuatu, dan semoga Allah selalu memberi kelapangan hati buat kuyo dalam ngadepin urusan-urusan. termasuk tugas dan menebar benih cinta OTP-mu. pokoknya TATAKAAEEEEHHHHH! /apaan sih, nu/ /berisik tau/

lalu makasih karena udah sering menemani daku fangirlingan banyak pair yang bertebaran di IE juga nanggepin rambling nggak penting yang selalu muter-muter seputar Kise dan Aomine dan Kuroko, ya kuyoooo! #haggu

maaf saya cuma bisa ngasih hadiah yang ... begini. telat pula ;;;w;;;

oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, karena udah lama nggak nulis OS galau di sini, saya jadi ngerasa tulisan saya agak ... err absurd. maafkan sayaaaa (/_\) #nangis

baiklah, saya sudahi dulu sesi ngocehnya. kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinanti C:

salam,  
datlostpanda


End file.
